


Float Serve

by fawnbinary



Series: Volleyball Omegaverse [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnbinary/pseuds/fawnbinary
Summary: Without another thought, he closes the distance between them, pressing their lips together firmly. It feels nice, like he’s doing something right for once. Not fueled by his alpha instincts, just doing it because he wants it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is up!! i may be back into my groove again, so hopefully ill be producing more for this fic and then get started on more series!! anyways, enjoy!

After his talk with Sugawara, Kuroo calls Kenma over, relieved when his childhood friend doesn’t question why he sounds so sullen. Just promises to be over as soon as he can be, tells Kuroo (as usual) not to do anything stupid. 

It doesn’t take long for the omega to arrive, the lingering smell of a passed heat clinging to him. It makes it just a little more meaningful that he was willing to come and console his hurt friend so soon after his heat. As soon as the door is closed, Kuroo is already avoiding the topic of what’s got him so upset. Instead, he focuses on Kenma. 

“Are you okay? Should you be out?”

Kenma glares at him a bit, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it by the door. Without it, the collar locked securely around his neck is visible, and just the sight of it has him feeling bad for bringing it up. But he knows how horrible his friend’s heats are, and wants to make sure he’s alright before anything else. 

“M’fine.” Kenma mutters. 

Kuroo sighs heavily, “Are you really? You don’t smell-”

" _D_ _on’t_ do that,” Kenma snaps, “I know you’re concerned, but don’t sniff at me like that.” 

He jerks back, unaware that he’d been leaning in closer, trying to get a whiff of Kenma’s scent, despite knowing how much he hates it. Unfortunately no sane amount of scent neutralizing sprays had any impact on his smell, a product of erratic and painful heats. 

“Sorry,” He says quietly, “I didn't mean to, I’m just worried.”

Worried because it's his, what, fourth heat? In the last three months. And before that he hadn’t had one in two months. So he had every right to worry, needed to know if he was feeling alright. Kenma didn't have normal heats. In addition to them being irregular, his stomach was a mess, making it twice as hard to keep any food down, and the cramps were debilitating. Not to mention how the weaker he got, the stronger his smell became. But it made sense, like his body was trying to attract an alpha to stabilize it, knowing that if he were bonded, all of his problems would go away. Hence the collar. 

That alone had caused many issues in the past, his heat hitting him at the worst times and sending any alpha nearby into a rut. Thankfully he’d never been successfully attacked. But it was a constant anxiety for them both. 

Kenma frowns now though, shoulders drooping. “I know, it just gets old, having to deal with it.” He fiddles with his phone, glancing up at his best friend. “Anyways, why’d you call me over? Is this about your mate?”

The way he says it, he sounds strained, but Kuroo doesn’t seem to pick up on it, tensing at the mention of Sugawara. 

“Yeah.” 

He’s struggling to get the words out, and Kenma notices immediately, knowing something is wrong by the way he shuts up so quickly. He takes Kuroo’s hand and leads him carefully over to the couch in the living room, sitting down with him and pulling his legs up, closer to Kuroo than he’d like, but he’s clearly hurting so he doesn't mind it. 

“What did he do?”

Kuroo laughs when he’s asked that. “He let another alpha claim him. Over me.”

It isn't until Kenma is in his lap and pulling him into a hug that he realizes he’s crying, and then he’s shaking, arms wrapping tight around the omega. Kenma lets him hold him as he explains what happened, how Kuroo took advantage of him during his heat, even though he knew better. Knew that he couldn’t be trusted not to mark him in the haze of his rut and knew that Sugawara couldn’t be trusted not to let him have his way, consumed by a first heat. He tells Kenma everything, how he tried to take responsibility, how the bond made him feel so strangely attached to the omega. How, even if his feelings had been a result of being bonded, it hurt more than anything when he showed up with another alpha's scent clinging to him. 

Kenma does his best to console him, and it works. For once his horrible, strong scent does him some good in calming Kuroo down, clouding his senses like a dense fog. He presses his face to his neck, where his scent is the strongest, and inhales deeply. 

“You smell so good.” He murmurs, but jolts back a moment later, eyes wide. “Fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do-”

Kenma struggles to hide how absolutely red his face is, grabbing the back of Kuroo’s head in a panic and pulling him back. “It’s fine!” He stammers, “If it helps, then it, it’s fine.” 

He hopes that Kuroo won’t notice his erratic behavior, will just go back to wallowing in his self pity, but he’s too smart for that. 

“Kenma, hold on, you never let me do that.” He frowns, lifting his head and then immediately regretting it. Kenma’s face is right there in front of his. Eyes wide and cheeks flushed, even his nose is pink with what has to be embarrassment. “Kenma?”

Without another thought, he closes the distance between them, pressing their lips together firmly. It feels nice, like he’s doing something right for once. Not fueled by his alpha instincts, just doing it because he  _ wants  _ it. But then Kenma is shoving him back roughly, expression horrified, eyes full of tears. Kuroo’s only seen him like this once, when he went into heat for the first time and he saved him from being attacked by an alpha in his class. To see that face now, directed at him, hurts worse than anything. 

“Kenma-”

“ _ Don’t. _ ” He cuts him off, voice wavering, “I should go.”

When he tries to extract himself from Kuroo’s hold though, he doesn’t let him. He holds tight, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Kenma, please, I did that because-”

He refuses to let him speak, “Because I’m an omega and you just lost yours. I get it, okay? It was an accident, you’re not thinking clearly.”

That sparks something in him and his concern turns to anger, eyes narrowing. “I wanted to. That’s why I did it.” He releases him now, pushing him away and standing. “But I’m just another brainless alpha, right?”

Kenma looks far too vulnerable, eyes wide and full of fear. For him? 

“You know I don’t think that, Kuroo.” He says quietly, eyes turning down to his lap. “Look, let’s just forget about the kiss okay?”

His shoulders drop when Kenma says that, hurt by the suggestion. While he will admit that he got caught up in the moment, it wasn’t true that he didn’t want to do it. He’s always loved his friend, always had a very special place in his heart for him. He’s got plenty of friends, but none like Kenma, their relationship was something very different. But Kenma was clearly uninterested, and especially with him being an alpha, he wasn’t ever going to confess to him. But what if…

“What if I don’t want to forget about it?” Kenma’s head snaps up and he meets his shocked eyes with his own stubborn expression. 

“Kuroo…”

“No, I’ve stayed quiet about it for too long. Even if I probably don’t have any chance, you need to  _ know. _ ” He’s terrified and he hopes it doesn’t show, trying to sound as confident as he can as he continues, “I love you, Kenma. And not- not because you’re an omega, because you’re my best friend. I-”

“Kuroo, stop, you don’t mean it, look at what you did to Sugawara, he-”

He presses on over him, determined, “Sugawara was a mistake. I let my hormones get the best of me, and I’ll always hate myself for doing that to him. But what I feel for you is different. Kenma, please, I love you.”

Kenma doesn’t even try to hide the horrified look on his face, and when he realizes what he’s just done, Kuroo looks away from him. Refuses to meet his eyes, because Kenma doesn’t need to say anything to make it clear what he’s thinking. Even if he already knew, the rejection hurts worse than he thought it would.

“Sorry. I… I got ahead of myself. Obviously you wouldn’t want to be with me.” He forces a laugh. 

He scratches the back of his head, Kenma’s silence making him feel awkward. He shouldn’t have called him over. Shouldn’t have kissed him, shouldn’t have told him all of that. God, he’s really fucked up, hasn’t he?

When Kenma finally speaks, he almost doesn’t hear him.

“I love you too.” 

Kuroo looks at him again, confused.

“What?”

Kenma squirms uncomfortable on the couch, face flushing. He clears his throat, “I do. But I’m… I’m messed up, my heats mess me up.” Kuroo’s still reeling from his confession, and almost asks him to repeat himself again, but he keeps going. “I can’t bond with you.”

He’s so, so confused. He knows more about Kenma’s heats than anyone, knows everything that Kenma does except how they feel, he’s gone to every doctor’s appointment with him, made sure he knows everything possible about his condition, so he can protect him as best as he can. So he knows that what Kenma’s saying makes no sense. He can bond just like any omega, the only difference is that a bond with an alpha would subdue his typically overpowering scent, and having a partner to help him through his heats would help make them easier, more regular. So when Kenma says he can’t bond with Kuroo, he knows that he has to be the problem, not Kenma. 

But he loves him, said he did, and Kuroo clings to that.

“We don’t have to bond. We can… we can do this how you want to. I-if you want to.”

Kenma sits up, reaching forward to take one of Kuroo’s hands in his. He ignores how badly Kenma is shaking, and lets him pull him back to the couch. Tries to stay calm as Kenma scoots back into his lap, head tucking under his chin.

“I want to,” He says softly, “I want to try.”

That’s all he can really ask of him. He’ll take anything Kenma is willing to give him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentines day everyone! i celebrated mine by buying myself a chocolate cake and writing this, whatd you do? 
> 
> anyways, the final part to this series!! i hope you all enjoy! (sorry for the ending being horribly written)

Kuroo wants to destroy that collar. Wants to rip it off of his “mate” and mark him like he’s meant to. But Kenma keeps it on, doesn’t let him get close to it, freaks out if Kuroo does touch it. It’s wearing his patience thin.

Nothing has really changed, either. They see each other more, Kenma lays in bed with him now and he lets him smell him too. They kiss occasionally, but never more than that. It drives Kuroo crazy. It’s almost like Kenma doesn’t trust him. And for all Kuroo knows, he might not. Maybe that’s why he won’t let him mark him. Thinking about it keeps him up some nights, obsessed wondering what the hell it could be. Is it because he doesn’t trust him? Is it because of what happened with Sugawara? Kenma never mentions it, but he’s sure it bothers him. Hell, it still hurts Kuroo when he thinks about it.

Kenma goes into heat again a month later and doesn’t speak to Kuroo for a week. When he finally contacts him again, he acts like nothing happened. Kuroo swallows down his pride and doesn’t say anything about it either. Tries not to feel sick when he can smell it on him still when he sees him next.

They carry on like this for another month, until Kuroo can’t take it anymore. They’re cuddling on the couch while Kuroo watches Kenma play some new game when Kuroo slides the controller from his hands and tosses it aside. Kenma opens his mouth to protest, clearly annoyed, but Kuroo shuts him up with his lips on his. It startles Kenma but, surprisingly, he gives in to it easily. Kuroo hums in approval, reveling in how Kenma shudders when his smell grows stronger, assaulting the omega’s nose and making his own do the same.

“Kuroo, w-wait.” Kenma whines when Kuroo’s lips leave his to trail down his neck, skipping over his collar automatically so he can press his face to the omega’s scent glands, inhaling deeply. The strong scent has him almost dizzy with want, and he can tell just from the smell alone that Kenma is the same. “Ahh…”

Kuroo laves his tongue over his glands and a shiver shoots up the smaller male’s spine. He rubs his cheek there, and is pleased when Kenma lets him scent him, their smells mixing easily into a soft, earthy tone. It’s not enough though, he wants to mark him.

“Kenma,” he breathes, lips returning to his, “ _Fuck,_ you smell amazing.”

Almost too amazing.

They both realize it at the same time. Kuroo tenses up at the sudden scent hanging in the air, drowning his senses in sweet, sweet thickness. Kenma shoves him back without a second thought.

“You need to go, _now._ ”

He processes those words, but his head is so fuzzy, and Kenma smells so, so nice, a sweet smell just for him. He’s in heat.

“Kuroo, please, you have to g-go!” Kenma sounds desperate and Kuroo pulls him closer, barely hearing his words now. “Kuroo!”

The panic in his voice is like a slap in the face and he jerks back, eyes wide. He can’t lose control, he can’t lose control, if he loses control, he’ll lose Kenma too. He can’t lose him.

“Kenma, please,” He wants him more than anything though. Wants to push him down and claim him. “Please, let me mark you, I need it. _You_ need it.” He looks up at him, shoving down his feral instincts and clenching his hands into fists, nails pricking into his skin sharply. A distraction.

Kenma shakes his head, “N-no, we can’t.”

He shudders as a rush of slick courses out of him, soaking his thighs and shorts. The smell makes Kuroo dizzy, but he pushes through it.

“Why?” He can’t stop himself now, asking the question that’s been plaguing his thoughts for months now, “Why won’t you let me mark you? It’ll help your heats, we both know that. What’s wrong with me that you won’t let me?”

Kenma opens his mouth to say something but then doubles over in Kuroo’s lap, clutching his shoulders to keep himself steady as pain shoots through him. Kuroo takes a deep, steadying breath, ignores how turned on he is and how the alpha side of him is screaming at him to force him to submit.

“A-aahh, I can’t, I can’t, you won’t-” He’s cut off by another spasm that leaves him gasping for air, but he still chokes the words out, “You won’t want me anymore.”

What? Kuroo is so confused, doesn’t know how that’s even possible. Nothing could ever make him stop wanting Kenma, nothing. But Kenma sounds so convinced, even through the pain.

“Kenma, please, I can’t leave, I can’t do nothing, let me help you, it’ll be okay, I _promise_.” He’s rambling, torn between holding him and letting his alpha side overpower him. He cups his cheeks as gently as he can manage, pulling his face up and feeling a twinge of pain at the sight of tears in his eyes. “Please.”

He’s shivering in his lap, body hot and in pain and aching for an alpha to take him, make it go away. They both know that, and they both know how hard Kuroo is trying. Maybe that’s why Kenma’s head drops to his shoulder, body slumping against him as he gives in. On shaking legs, he stands and leaves Kuroo, dumbfounded, on the couch, reappearing a minute later with his fists clenched tight. He looks terrified as he approaches the couch again, stopping in front of Kuroo. He reaches up, hands trembling fiercely, and- Oh. He fits the key to his collar into it, releasing it from his neck with a click.

Kuroo is on him in seconds, grabbing him and walking him back to the wall, shoving him against it as his lips seek out Kenma’s, trapping him in a bruising kiss. Kenma’s lips part perfectly for this tongue, soft little mewls escaping him as Kuroo works on his shorts, easily popping the button before shoving them down around his knees with his boxers. The smell of his heat is thicker now, no longer weakened behind his clothes, and it’s the last straw, making him snap. He growls against his lips, biting at them roughly as his fingers find Kenma’s hole. He presses two in immediately, groaning at how easily they slip into him. He’s already so loose and wet, and it’s tempting to just lift him up right there and fuck him, but Kuroo can’t do that. No matter how deep in a rut he is, he wants him to be comfortable. The last thing he wants is to hurt him in this haze of heat.

He uses his free hand to yank him up into the air, and his legs hook around him automatically, a whine escaping him at the sudden friction against his bare cock. Kuroo carries him out of the living room, fingers reaching deep inside of him all the while, and into his bedroom, depositing him on the bed and climbing over him. Kenma grabs onto him and rocks back against his fingers when the press into him again, moaning loudly and begging for him.

Seeing him like this- desperate and hot for him- is so different from usual, but so nice. He finally feels like Kenma really does want him, even if he’s still worried about what he’d said before. But those worries are far in the back of his mind right now, too focused on opening him up, slipping a third then fourth finger inside of him. Kenma arches into him, fingers fisting in his hair and dragging him back down for a wet, breathless kiss.

“Please, I need it, I need you, Kuroo,” He whines, “ _Alpha.”_

That’s all he needs. He sits up and struggles out of his clothes, pausing just a moment when he’s finally naked to stare down at Kenma. He’d done the same, stripping out of his shorts and st and now he looks absolutely filthy, lying there naked and flushed and wet for him. Just for him.

He leans over him and lines himself up, thrusting into that wet heat in one go. Kenma keens and grabs onto him, nails scratching into his back.

“ _Fuck_ , you feel so good, jesus Kenma.” He bares his teeth in a low growl and Kenma shudders at the threat of it. The threat of being marked.

“Please, Kuroo.” He whines, “Hurry!”

He doesn’t hesitate, hips pounding against him in a rough, steady rhythm. It’s easy to lose himself in Kenma, nose pressed to his scent glands again. It doesn't take long for Kenma to come, body convulsing with pleasure, spurting weak streaks of come all over his chest. Kuroo didn't even have to touch him. He pulls out for just a moment, much to Kenma’s displeasure, and flips his mate over, hand on the back of his neck forcing his face into the sheets.

Kenma struggles for a second, and in the back of his mind, Kuroo wonders if he should stop. But they’re both too far gone. He slides back into him and grips his hip with his other hand, finger holding him hard enough that he knows it will bruise. He fucks him quickly, slamming hard in and out, over and over until he can feel the heat pooling in him, building up more and more. He hunches over Kenma, breath hot against the back of his neck, the perfect spot to mark.

All it takes for him to come is Kenma squeezing tight around his cock, body tensing up with his second orgasm. A growl tears from his throat as his teeth clamp down into Kenma’s skin, ripping through it easily. He goes limp as Kuroo thrusts one final time, knot swelling inside of him and tying them together. His hips twitch as he spills inside of him, Kenma whining at the feeling of his hot seed.

When his teeth pull back from the wound on Kenma’s neck, he feels the omega flinch underneath him and this time it registers as bad, now that he’s sated and coming down from the haze of his rut. He laps at the blood oozing from the mark and smooths his hands down Kenma’s sides, trying his best to comfort him. It isn’t until his knot has gone down a bit that he pulls out and turns Kenma over, arms wrapping around him. They fall asleep like that, too exhausted to do anything else.

\---

When Kuroo wakes up some time later, Kenma is gone. His mind goes immediately into panic, shooting from the bed and out of the room, worried. He finds him in the living room, curled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him, staring blankly at his phone screen. There's a game up but he’s not moving, just watching. It only adds to Kuroo’s worry.

“Hey,” He speaks softly, trying not to startle his mate, but it doesn’t work. He jumps and huge eyes turn up to meet his. He can tell from the redness around them that Kenma’s been crying. “Hey, what happened, what’s wrong?”

He tries to sniff the air, to tell if Kenma is hurting maybe or uncomfortable or maybe his heat is getting bad again, but there's nothing. A hint of Kenma’s normal scent, but it’s barely there. Kenma seems to crack, and Kuroo catches the tears welling up in his eyes before he looks down, body burning with shame.

“Can’t smell anything, can you?” He mumbles.

Kuroo’s brow furrows and he shifts his weight, concern only growing. “No, but that… that’s normal, isn't it? That’s what’s supposed to happen when an omega with your condition is bonded.”

It sounds too technical, too unattached, but he’s not wrong. That’s why Kuroo was so confused by his not wanting to bond in the first place. And even now… does he regret it?

“I may as well be a beta.” Kenma states.

“What?”

He fidgets, thumb rubbing the screen of his phone absentmindedly. A distraction.

“I’ll still have heats, but my scent is pretty much gone. My body won’t,” His breath stutters and he has to take a second, collect himself before continuing, “It won’t release as many pheromones. No pheromones, no scent.”

“I- yeah, that’s right. But I don’t- I don’t get it, why are you so upset?”

“An omega with no scent is… useless." He spits out, "Unattractive.”

Kuroo has to take a second to process that. Unattractive? How could Kenma ever be unattractive? 

“Kenma, that’s ridiculous, I don’t think that.”

He tries to reach over the back of the couch to touch him, to console him, but Kenma flinches away from him. It’s like being punched in the gut, worse maybe. Kenma won’t look at him and now he won’t even let him touch him.

“Maybe not now, but you will. All you ever talk about is how good I smell, how much you love it, how sweet it is. And now it’s gone. It's only a matter of time."

“Kenma,” He walks around the couch and sits next to him, bending over and peering up at him from below, forcing eye contact, “That’s the biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever heard.”

The omega looks at him warily, eyes wide and scared. Kuroo reaches for his face and cups it in his hands, relieved when Kenma lets him. He’s not off the hook yet though.

“But y-you’re an alpha, you’re attracted to my scent, that’s why you wanted to mark me, that’s why you went into a rut, it’ll be different now, it’ll be-”

Kuroo leans in and cuts him off with a kiss, just the soft press of lips on his to quiet him.

“I don’t love you for your scent, I love you because you’re my best friend and you’re amazing and strong and absolutely adorable.” Kenma doesn’t say anything for a moment, and Kuroo’s terrified that he doesn’t believe him, or that he’ll start crying again, but he just scoots forward until he’s close enough to Kuroo that he can grab him and pull him into his arms, holding him tight. “You don’t need to smell good for me, I already like you plenty."

He grins and kisses Kenma’s forehead, delighted when he lets slip a small smile. A brief thought pops into his head and he hoists Kenma up higher in his lap, face pressing to his scent glands. Kenma struggles for a second, but goes limp when Kuroo puts pressure on them, whining softly at the sensation. He rubs his face against him until Kenma is squirming, and then he inhales deeply, groaning at the scen, his scent, clinging to Kenma like it’s his own.

“There, problem solved.”

He pulls back to meet his mate’s eyes and finds his face flushed bright red, all the way down to his neck and up to his ears. He’s scared for a second that he went too far, that Kenma’s upset with him, but then he dips down and kisses Kuroo firmly, lips soft and pliant. When they pull apart, they’re both blushing.

“ _T_ _hank you._ ” Kenma whispers against his lips.

Kuroo hums softly and nods, “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some loooove! and suggestions/fic requests ;)b


End file.
